<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HQ!! Apocalyptic Series [0] - they want to survive by kitkate_a</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848022">HQ!! Apocalyptic Series [0] - they want to survive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkate_a/pseuds/kitkate_a'>kitkate_a</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Apocalyptic Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkate_a/pseuds/kitkate_a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The prologue of the Haikyuu!! Apocalyptic AU, featuring Karasuno first years and how they got through of the first day of the attack. Will they survive with only their desire to survive?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Apocalyptic Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HQ!! Apocalyptic Series [0] - they want to survive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's short!! i was experimenting if i could do something like this, so i tried it. with the genre as it is, i also need a wide vocabulary to narrate the following scenarios which is a bit difficult for me.</p><p>HQ!! Apocalyptic Series [0] is the prologue and it depicts how the first years deal with the zombies. Please do note the archive warning, thank you ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>On that day, the world’s end has started.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was just eating his lunch while chatting with his friends, just like any other day of school, without knowing the chaos spreading around him.</p><p>“Help!!"</p><p>And with a scream, their peaceful sanctuary was invaded.</p><p>“What’s happening?”</p><p>“It’s a zombie! Run!”</p><p>Words that only existed on movies and books, he could see it, it was running towards them, then it bit his friends, killing them soon, it gradually walked to him.</p><p>A skin that looks so decomposed, eyes that are red, mouth with mixed saliva and blood, it was ready to eat him.</p><p>That was when Yamaguchi realized that it’s going to kill him. He moved swiftly, acting on his instincts, he stabbed the zombie’s mouth with his chopsticks, pushing it far from him. He immediately ran as he got a distance far from it.</p><p>“Yamaguchi! Hurry up, come here!”, his best friend, Tsukishima, called on him, he was holding a broom and a mop, the end of it was broken making a sharp point.</p><p>“We’re moving down. The teachers are gathering the students", Tsukishima said as he handed the mop to Yamaguchi, they started to move but the blonde girl bumped into them, she was running to the opposite side.</p><p>“Huh? Who was that?”, Yamaguchi asked.</p><p>“Don’t mind it, hurry up, we’re going before the bus leaves”, Tsukishima answered as he continued to move.</p><p>“But, Tsukki, she just passed us, she’s going up”, Yamaguchi said, and they stopped amidst the chaos.</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be more dangerous downwards? That’s where the gate is, people are gathering there, unlike at the top, the rooftop is isolated”, Yamaguchi continued to speak, and Tsukishima glanced over the window from the hallways, from the second floor he saw the chaos happening on the grounds.</p><p>“We’re grabbing whatever we could as pass through the rooms, Yamaguchi. Swiftly”, Tsukishima said as he started to move.</p><p>“Passing the almost empty rooms of the second years, they snatched a few bags and materials. But as they went up to the third floor where the third years are, it was there. <em>A zombie was there.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yamaguchi, stand back”, Tsukishima said as he handed the bags to his friend.</p><p>“Who was it?”, Yamaguchi asked him.</p><p>“The vice-principal.”</p><p>“Be careful.”</p><p>Waiting for the time to attack, Tsukishima ran with the mop on his hands. He cornered the zombie to the wall.</p><p>“It’s holding me!”</p><p>“Let go!”, Yamaguchi screamed as he pulled on Tsukishima, following was a kick to push the zombie off the window.</p><p>“Hurry up.”</p><p>Reaching the rooftop, the door was blocked. They tried to knock on it loudly but, they’re not getting a response so, Tsukishima shouted.</p><p>“Oy! Open it!”</p><p>“Wait a second! Keep quiet! Don’t break the door!”, the girl from the rooftop screamed back.</p><p>“Ah, shit! The zombies are here!”, Yamaguchi screamed as he saw the zombies coming from the stairs.</p><p>“I’m opening it!”, the girl shouted as she heard Yamaguchi.</p><p>Before the zombie could reach them, she immediately opened the door and let them in.</p><p>However, when Yamaguchi was about to close the door, the zombie’s hand got in.</p><p>“Cut it!”, Tsukishima screamed as he kept pushing the door and Yamaguchi was blocking it with the boxes around them.</p><p>The blondie took the broken broom and started to push the zombie’s hand by piercing it. Blood was gushing out of it, almost covering their sight but they could not stop, they should not.</p><p>“Close it now, Tsukki!”, Yamaguchi screamed as they gave the final push, shutting the door as Yamaguchi kept pushing the hand off.</p><p>After locking it, they immediately stacked the boxes and the chairs, giving the door a support and a wall between them and the zombies.</p><p>Catching their breath, the blondie called on them.</p><p>“You’re from Class 1-5?”, she asked, and Yamaguchi nodded as he wiped the blood from his hand on his blazer.</p><p>“Uhm, yeah, I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, he’s Tsukishima Kei, we’re from the same class”, Yamaguchi introduced himself and his best friend.</p><p>“I’m Yachi Hitoka, from Class 4, nice to meet you.”</p><p>“The situation isn’t nice though”, Tsukishima butted in.</p><p>“Are those really zombie? What the hell is happening?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>- the prologue ends here.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>